Curiousity
by Kurogami Mika
Summary: Simply a story of a curious girl and her wanderings. Fem!Harry AU A familiar concept with I hope a original concept.


Disclaimer:I own Nothing

Violet Potter is a child of two catatonic war heores.

Goddaughter to a man from a house of ill repute and niece to considered by most to a beast.

She is neither too ambitious or brave but for a firm belief in honour, she is average in most ways.

This is a story of a Potter who is not the child of a prophecy and grand expectations.

Simply a story of a curious girl and her wanderings.

July 31 1980 's Maternity ward private room

Usually when a child is being born, it's described as being beautiful.

When Violet Potter was due to be born beautiful was not how you'd describe it.

Violet's mother and namesake Lily had been in labor for eight hour when her godfather did something that was at best unwise, at worst a death wish.

He began complaining.

"Lily...is it out yet?"

Lily who was barely dilated to 8 cm, was severely uncomfortable and annoyed looked at Sirius with an incredulous expression.

Sirius with was laying in a chair he bench he transfigured from a hospital chair turned to her with a "well" expression, which made Lily narrow her eyes.

"It, Sirius? What would this It be, Sirius?"

Lily said this is the most unnatural serene voice one could give.

This, to anybody but Sirius Black would be a sign to stop talking.

But Alas it seemed Sirius didn't get a that particular memo or more likely was too bored to notice.

"It would be Prongs Jr, Pup, the precious tyke, byproduct of the sideways tango...Lily, What are you doing with that wand?!"

Sirius had just realized the wand in Lilys hand and her narrow eyed sinister smile.

Instead of replying She hissed out multiple spells for effect.

"Colovaria, Capillos ieiunium, obstringere vestimenta, immobulus"

* * *

When James and Remus returned to the private room they found a bound Sirius and was immediately on alert.

"Lily!" and promptly relaxed after seeing a satisfied looking Lily with a wand.

Approaching her with a mock stern face and gently removed the wand from her grasp.

She turned to him with a narrow eyed pout, while he signaled to Remus to remove Sirius and himself from the room.

"What did Sirius do?"

"Called our baby an it." She said simply, eyes narrowing in memory.

James tentatively said, "Well..."

"Don't tell me you're fine with him calling our baby It. It has very adverse effects on a child!"

"I know baby, but he doesn't know the gender. Not to mention he hasn't slept for two days."

Lily looked alarmed and then regretful. James got into pulled her towards him and kissed her sweaty forehead with a smile.

"Don't worry He probably a sleep right now."

There was a short wimper from her and she answered in a whisper.

"James I very much think we need to worry."

"Why babe?"

"Our baby is coming out of me, RIGHT NOW."

She screamed out while breaking a few of his fingers he was holding on to.

He in response let out a pained scream of "HEALER!"

* * *

Outside Remus Lupin cast the counter charm to the immobulus and Sirius jumped up a soon as he was free...or at least tried to.

"Are you okay mate?"

Remus tried very very hard not to laugh but it was a lot cause. As soon as he cast the counter charm, Sirius shoulder length hair rapidly grew, his robes turned neon green with hot pink poker dots on them. and he was decidedly looked uncomfortable and kept shifting on his seated position.

Sirius tried to turn a glare towards him but winced.

"What did she do to you that makes you?"

He ignored the question and simply shifted in the chair.

"...She gave you a wedgie didn't she."

The silence was all the answer he needed to start snickerling.

"Shut up..."

He hissed with a flush creeping up his neck while mumbling "how the hell did she tighten only my underpants? She shouldn't be able to cast accuracy based spells..."

Though the short moment of humor was ruined when they heard their friends pained yell of "HEALER".

* * *

At exactly 12:15 at night, Violet was born after her mother 12 hours of labor with a side story of humor.

After cleaning her up they handed her to the exhausted but happy parents.

Sirius and Remus came in tentatively, They presented their daughter proudly.

"Meet Violet Lillian Dorea Potter, The eldest daughter and Heir of the most Ancient and Honorable House of Potter."

Sirius frowned, " She's a bit wrinkly isn't she?"

James sighed and transfigured a slim bed and dragged Sirius to sit on it.

"Sirius Sleep."

"But..."

"Sleep, Its a paid for private room and you're barely standing."

"Fine" and he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the transfigured pillow.

He turned to a smiling Remus who was looking with fascination to Violet. As soon as their eye met he gave Remus that gave a look that said "you too".

"But..."

"You were with Sirius on that mission."

"Fine..." and was a repeat of Sirius.

He turned to wife with the same expression.

" you can't be serious!?"

"No that would be Him over there sleeping as you should be doing."

She looked at him with a unimpressed frown.

"look you've been up since five, in labor for twelve hours. Just rest."

"But what about..." she indicated to the sleeping babe.

"I'll take care of her."

She looked unhappy but as she yawned she complied.

* * *

While his wife and friends slept, he warded the large private room.

He walked towards his child with a relieved face.

She wasn't the one. simply of a difference in gender.

He knew he should feel somewhat guilty, but nothing but relief filled him that his precious daughter wasn't the one with a prophecy on her shoulders.

He stroked her he wrinkled cheek and a wave of and urge to be protective filled him to his core.

From the brief moment he could imagine her with her mothers eyes and long Potter hair.

If she got her mothers looks, she would be a heart-stopper.

Beautiful, smart and strong. She'd be perfect.

He would have to protect his baby girl from grabby boys that'll demand her attention.

Merlin, he hated karma.

* * *

After the three marauders and Lily went home, There were many plots of obliterating boys coming near their precious Bambi.

* * *

As for Peter He was on a mission that was in Transylvania trying to convince the Vampire Council to recede their support of Voldemort.

Safe to say he was running for hi life.

"Who the fuck thought this shit was worth their friendship!"


End file.
